


Hataraku's Story

by Yusa_Emilia



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa_Emilia/pseuds/Yusa_Emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kisah cintara antara Chiho dan Maou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chiho-Maou

**Author's Note:**

> NB. bayangin suara Ashiya kayak emak emak kalem  
> suara Emi kali ini kayak preman pasar

Chiho baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, di luar kamarnya sinar matahari sudah muncul dan burung-burung berkicau merdu. _Hari ini aku mendapat shift bersama Maou-san, aku bisa melihatnya_.

“Chiho! Ayo sarapan” teriak Ibu Chiho. Chiho menjawabnya dan segera keluar dari kamar untuk mandi dan sarapan.

 

Sementara di rumah Maou, Ashiya sedang memasak sarapan pagi. Dia memakai apron berwarna pink yang berenda-renda. Sedangkan Urushihara masih asyik bermain laptop. Maou sendiri sedang sibuk di kamar mandi. Dia mandi sambil bernyanyi dangdut.

Setelah Maou selesai mandi, Ashiya meletakkan makanan yang sudah jadi di meja seperti biasa. “Maou-sama, hari ini aku membuat pancake dan rendang. Mau makan yang mana?” tanya Ashiya pada Maou. Maou sendiri sedang berpikir untuk memilih.

Urushihara sudah meninggalkan laptopnya sebentar dan menuju ke meja. Dia mulai mengendus-endus makanan buatan Ashiya. “Hmmm, akhirnya aku tidak makan daging babi lagi. Aku pilih rendang!!” teriak Urushihara semangat. Dan Maou pun memilih pancake.

 

Chiho sudah siap untuk berangkat bekerja, di tengah jalan dia bertemu dengan Suzuno yang baru saja pulang dari Kedai Mi favoritnya.

“Ah, Chiho-dono, kau mau ke Mg Ronald’s?” tanya Suzuno.

“Ohayou, Suzuno-san. Ya, aku  dapat shift hari ini.” jawab Chiho.

“Bisa minta tolong? Katakan pada Maou kalau Emi-dono mencarinya.”

“Eh? Yusa-san? Ada apa memangnya?”

“Itu…” Suzuno pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Chiho. Dan setelah itu Chiho segera lari ke Mg Ronald’s. Ternyata Maou sudah ada di sana.

(sambil ngos-ngosan) “Maou-san, Yusa-san sedang mencarimu. Kau ada masalah dengannya kan? Tentang utang cemilan yang belum kau bayar.” kata Chiho.

“Uhuk Ohok.” Maou pun langsung batuk batuk hebat. “Aku lupa!!! Bagaimana kau bisa tau, Chi-chan??” tanya Maou. Maou panik, begitu juga dengan Chiho. Karena dia sangat khawatir dengan Maou. “Aku akan pergi. Tolong kau jaga sini sebentar ya, Chi-chan!” teriak Maou dan segera keluar dari Mg Ronald’s.

Chiho yang tidak mau di tinggal oleh Maou, harus ikutan mengejar Maou. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menolong Maou. Karena Chiho sudah susah payah berlari, dia tidak ingin cintanya bertepuk sebelah kaki. _Aku menyukaimu, Maou-san, walaupun jalan pikiranmu sangat biasa dan kemungkinan tidak akan merespon perasaanku. Tapi aku akan tetap mengejarmu dengan kaki ini!_

Maou pun tiba di depan toko milik Emi, yang bertuliskan “Toko Cemilan Call Center”

Emi terlihat sedang menata beberapa cemilan di rak penjualan, dia menoleh dan melihat Maou yang masuk ke dalam tokonya. Amarahnya langsung naik ke hidung. (Loh??)

“Maou!!!” teriak Emi dan berjalan menghampiri Maou. “Aha…aha (ketawa gugup), sudah lama tidak bertemu ya Emi?” sapa Maou sambil gemetaran. Emi pun mencengkram kaus Maou dan memasang wajah galak.

“Kau!!! Utangmu belum kau bayar!! Aku sudah eneg melihat Ashiya dan NEET yang terus datang ke sini tapi tidak bawa uang. Mereka bilang kau yang akan membayarnya! Sekarang mana? Utangmu sudah lebih dari sejuta.” jelas Emi.

_Buset, sejuta?? Segitu mahalnya ya cemilan di sini? Dasar Ashiya dan Urushihara, mereka bisanya cuman ngutang._ Maou sedikit bergidik dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Emi. “Tenanglah Emi. Gajiku di Mg Ronald’s aja ga sampe sejuta. Tapi aku akan tetap membayarmu.” jelas Maou sambil melepas cengkraman Emi di kausnya.

Dan tiba-tiba Chiho datang, dia mencoba menenangkan Emi dan berusaha untuk menolong Maou. “Yusa-san, kau tidak perlu marah pada Maou-san. Aku akan membantu Maou-san untuk melunasi hutangnya.” kata Chiho kalem. “He? Tidak usah, Chiho-chan. Kau jangan membantu Maou yang bodoh ini.” Emi mencoba untuk menolak uang dari Chiho.

“Tidak apa-apa Yusa-san. Ini bukti cintaku untuk Maou-san. Aku lelah berlari menuju ke sini. Tokomu letaknya memang sangat jauh.” kata Chiho bijak dan tetap menyerahkan uangnya pada Emi. Maou tersentuh dengan kata-kata Chiho.

“Chi-chan…. terima kasih sudah menolongku. Lain kali aku akan mengganti uangmu dengan jasa pijat kaki. Kau mau kan?” tanya Maou menawarkan.

_Ja…Jasa pijat kaki??!! Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti, Maou-san! Cintaku memang bertepuk sebelah kaki. Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah lelah._ Chiho pun hanya bisa mengangguk lesu. Dan Emi cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Akhirnya masalah utang Maou sudah beres, tetapi kisah cinta Chiho tidak berjalan dengan lancar ternyata.

 

Dan begitulah, Chiho hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah.


	2. Twin Emi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisah Emi dan kembarannya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bayangin suara kembaran Emi itu suara seiyuu favorit kalian  
> suara Maou cempreng  
> suara Chiho imut

Di suatu malam yang gelap gulita, ada sesosok perempuan berambut panjang sedang berdiri di ujung jalan. Hanya di terangi satu buah lampu yang nyalanya redup. Perempuan itu mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya. Malam yang hening itu dipenuhi dengan suara ketikan ponsel.

 

Pagi tiba, dan burung-burung pun bersiul pelan. Suzuno keluar dari apartemen kecilnya dan berjalan ke arah apartemen Maou. Suzuno membawa satu mangkuk besar yang berisi mi dan saus. Dia ingin membawakan makanan itu untuk Urushihara. TOK TOK TOK “Permisi Maou. Boleh aku masuk?” tanya Suzuno kalem. Maou membukakan pintu, dan Suzuno masuk. Dia meletakkan mangkuk besar tadi di atas meja.

“Hmm, bau apa ini? Sepertinya enak!” kata Urushihara sambil mengendus-endus.

Muka Suzuno sedikit memerah, dan dia berdehem “Ehem. Aku buatkan sarapan. Lagipula Ashiya-san sedang tidak memasak kan?” tanya Suzuno. Ashiya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mereka pun makan dengan lahap. Dan lagi-lagi Urushihara tidak perlu makan daging babi. Dia melirik ke arah Suzuno.

 

Emi bangun dan mengucek matanya pelan. Hari ini dia akan membuka tokonya sedikit terlambat dari jadwal. Karena sepertinya dia punya rencana lain. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Emi keluar menuju tokonya untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan.

“Aku bawa ini saja deh.” kata Emi mengambil keripik tahu rasa takoyaki dan keripik kentang rasa dango.

Di tengah perjalanan, Emi berpapasan dengan Chiho. “Ah, Chiho-chan. Ohayou!”

“Ohayou, Yusa-san. Kau mau kemana?”

“Eeehhh… Etto… aku mau menjemput seseorang.”

“Siapa? Dari Ente Isla? Temanmu? Pacarmu? Atau teman Maou-san?”

“Te…Tenanglah, Chiho-chan. Ituu…dia…” belum sempat Emi selesai bicara, Chiho langsung menariknya pergi.

“Ayo pergi, Yusa-san!! Aku akan menemanimu!” teriak Chiho semangat. Mereka pun berlari menuju tempat yang di maksud.

 

Sementara itu di Mg Ronald’s, Maou sedang beristirahat. Karena hari ini ada karyawan baru, dia di bebaskan sedikit dari bekerja. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, email masuk dari Chiho. _“Maou-san Maou-san! Cepatlah kesini! Kau tidak akan percaya!”_ begitulah email dari Chiho. Maou pun segera berdiri dan naik sepeda menuju tempat yang di maksud Chiho. Dari kejauhan, dia seperti melihat orang yang di kenalnya selain Chiho. Dan orang itu ada DUA! Maou segera menghentikan sepeda tepat di depan Emi.

“E…EMI??!! EMI ADA DUA??!!” teriak Maou histeris ala sinetron.

Nonjok Maou, “Biasa aja woy! Ini kembaran gue! Ya Twin??” tanya Emi pada kembarannya.

“Lama gak ketemu ya Twinny, gue baru sampe kemarin. Malem2 berdiri sendiri di ujung jalan, serem jugaa” jawab kembaran Emi.

Maou sudah berdiri di sebelah Chiho. “Maou-san! Aku tidak tau kalau Yusa-san punya kembaran!” kata Chiho semangat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Maou. Maou sendiri memasang wajah masam dan kecut. “Hadeh, ini akhir dunia. Yusa ada dua, gila kali ye. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku juga bakal punya kembaran.” oceh Maou frustasi.

Kedua Emi itupun menertawakan Maou dengan tawa yang kelewat gila. Eh!. Lalu Emi yang membawa keripik tadi, mengeluarkan keripiknya dan diberikan pada kembarannya. “Nih Twin, cemilan yang kamu minta.” “Makasih ya Twinny, abis ini gue pulang langsung deh.” “Ga mampir ke rumah dulu?” “Gak usah. Males gue. Dadah Twinny!!”

Kembaran Emi yang sudah mendapatkan keripik pun akhirnya pergi. Seperti menghilang begitu saja.

 

Maou, Chiho, dan Emi pulang bersama. Mereka saling mengobrol aneh-aneh dan kadang tidak nyambung. Pertama kalinya bagi Maou dan Chiho dapat melihat kembaran Emi yang jarang muncul. Dan pertama kalinya juga Emi memperkenalkan kembarannya kepada orang lain. Mereka bertiga saling berbagi.

 

TOK TOK TOK “Siapa?” tanya Urushihara malas di depan laptopnya. Padahal tadi Maou dan Ashiya baru saja pergi. Jadi siapa yang mengetuk? TOK TOK TOK Mau tidak mau Urushihara bangkit dan membukakan pintu. Dia kaget Suzuno sudah berdiri di situ. “Eh? Suzuno-san? Ada apa ya? Maou sedang tidak ada.” Urushihara sedikit gugup.

“A…Aku mencarimu. Apa besok kau bisa pergi?” tanya Suzuno pelan.

 _Eh? Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan laptopku. Mmm, yah, sekali-sekali tidak apa-apalah_. “Sepertinya aku bisa pergi. Ada apa ya Suzuno-san?” tanya Urushihara balik.

“Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Kau mau menemaniku?”

“He? Hmm,,, boleh saja.”

Suzuno pamit dan kembali ke apartemennya. Besok mungkin adalah hari yang spesial untuk Suzuno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END  
> Next Suzuno & Urushihara. XD

**Author's Note:**

> END
> 
> Selanjutnya kisah Emi dan kembarannya. (LOL) sankyuu


End file.
